


captain of my soul

by BookLoverL



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Something like a drabble, Spoilers for both series, but not really because it has closer to 300 words, introspective, not exactly 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookLoverL/pseuds/BookLoverL
Summary: Dirk is a leaf in the stream of creation.He goes where the universe takes him.





	captain of my soul

Dirk is a leaf in the stream of creation.

 

He goes where the universe takes him, swept along in a current of coincidences, mayhem, and madness.

 

His whole life, he’s stumbled around, solved mystery after mystery without even being asked.

 

Everything is connected.

 

He hadn’t particularly been expecting to meet himself in a hotel with someone in a metal suit of armour and a guy wearing a giant fur coat and an American flag vest, but at this point, it’s not exactly any weirder than usual, so he goes and retrieves the kitten like he told himself to.

 

The stream flows on, and it carries him with it.

 

But its current is streaked with blood.

 

-

 

Dirk is a puppet on a string.

 

The universe is jerking him this way and that way, forcing him to find connections, and he just wishes it would stop, stop, stop.

 

He’s been chased by a giant purple monster. There’s a crazy lady shooting shapes out of a literal wand. He could have died. Todd could have died. Farah could have died. Everyone could have died!

 

He tries to resist. But still, the universe pulls his strings, and off he dances.

 

He finds the second drawing.

 

Oh.

 

So THAT’S the answer.

 

Puppets, Dirk realises, can have a lot of slack in their strings, just as long as they’re going in the right direction.

 

-

 

Leaves aren’t the only things found in streams.

 

They’re hanging the shiny new plaque on the wall, and Dirk is beaming. He can already tell that this is going to be good.

 

Francis Pollock had been found on a boat.

 

Boats are also found in streams, but boats can steer.

 

Dirk is a leaf in the stream of creation.

 

But a leaf at a certain angle can be a sail.

 

And Dirk isn’t going to be swept along any more.

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched this series for the first time over the last couple of days and it's my new favourite thing. But why oh why did they cancel it? It has exactly the sort of zany feel that's perfect for something based off Douglas Adams.


End file.
